


Buttermilk panCakes

by Giinemonogatari



Series: Soft things [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Spooning, frickle frackle, like three lines of smut, overuse of the word tum, soft spicy frolicking, very soft much loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinemonogatari/pseuds/Giinemonogatari
Summary: Baekhyun takes on the challenge, and gets one of those briefs that barely fit his new plumpness, very tight, and after brushing his teeth, stands on the doorframe, posing. Tum on display. Tiddies out.





	Buttermilk panCakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanOfTA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfTA/gifts).



> This mess is for my wife  
> I'm love you

 

There’s just that satisfying feeling that comes with the little jiggle of his butt when he playfully slaps it, the slight curve of his tum when he stands sideways in front of the body mirror, and just how thick and soft and round he is all around the edges. Baekhyun has put on some nice weight this summer break—his mom would not stop stuffing him full of food and nagging about how uni would turn him into thin air—and he loves it.

He can’t wait for Minseok to notice. But Baekhyun has got nothing but baggy hoodies and sweatpants and Minseok’s clueless ass is unbelievable—no kidding—so he has to either parade himself butt naked in front of him at least two times—like usual, but like, _not like that,_ you know what I mean?—or straight up tell him he’s got the pudge—which, honestly, where’s the fun in that?—or something, because that’s just how he is. How they are.

And so, when he gets back to their shared flat, Minseok welcoming him into his arms and kissing him lots—so many smooches—Baekhyun skitters away to shower with the excuse of _it’s hot, ew sweat_ and _don’t I smell? Don’t I?_ And he’s all giggles and _excite!! yeaah!! woohoo!!_ Does a whole body shimmy when he dries himself off before coming back out in a whoosh.

He leans on the edge of the wall, _embraces_ it—sexily—one arm up, tush out. And fixes his stare, the best sultry look he can pull out, on Minseok, or where Minseok _should_ be waiting for him. On Minseok. Who is _still_ storing the food Baekhyun’s mom sent him in their fridge, giving his back to Baekhyun.

He does not give up. Oh no. Baekhyun clears his throat and cocks his hip a bit more, and heart races a little faster when Minseok spares him one tiny glance and—

Turns back, ‘you just got home, you in the mood already? Missed me that much?’ he says, looking into the container with rice cakes. Not at Baekhyun’s _cakes_.

 _Sigh_.

Ok, one more time, ‘not really? Buuuuut~’ Baekhyun sings, wiggles his butt. _Minseok, you goof. Look. At. Moi._

‘Boxers? Some clean ones in the laundry,’ Minseok answers. Baekhyun pouts.

Maybe before bed. Perhaps. That would be quite easier right?

 

The AC is blasting in their bedroom and it’s too cold for just briefs. Minseok is in one huge, long sleeved shirt— _sleeve paws Min attac_ —and bright, fuzzy socks, already in bed, scrolling through something on his phone, probably a webtoon or a game, but Baekhyun takes on the challenge, and gets one of those briefs that barely fit his new plumpness, very tight, and after brushing his teeth, stands on the doorframe, posing. Tum on display. Tiddies out.

‘You sure you don’t want to frickle frackle?’ Minseok murmurs, giggles, not even _looking_ at him and Baekhyun’s left eyebrow twitches, annoyed.

Minseok, you fool.

He grumbles a little, but stops when a chill gets his teeth chattering, skin blooming in goosebumps, and Baekhyun rushes into bed, pulling the covers on himself. Though he curls up in the furthest corner, away from his ass of a boyfriend, a pout on his lips and a little frown.

He’s exhausted and falls asleep quite fast, his back cold when no one is pressing against it, but come morning his face is full of chest and he is very snuggled, much cuddled, with Minseok’s arm wrapped around him, and one leg thrown over him too.

A pleased sigh leaves him, he’s missed morning cuddles his whole break, but even half asleep, soon he remembers, he’s got a mission. And he is in the middle of turning gears and tweaking screws in his head for a new strategy when one idle hand suddenly grabs at his side and gently squeezes his love handles.

‘Oh. _ohh_?’ sleepy Minseok leans a bit back and stares at him, ‘what’s this?’ he mumbles, tickles his side and Baekhyun lets out some squeaks, hand traveling the little curve of his belly, and he can feel the blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears, a tiny smile tugging at his lips.

‘Is this a tum?’ Minseok says in a whisper, fingertips pressing on his chub.

‘It is a tum,’ Baekhyun whispers back. And of course he squeals when Minseok sits up, throws the blankets away and gets his lap full of a not awake enough Baekhyun, back to chest, and both of his hands rubbing at Baekhyun’s tummy, pinching softly, tickling him some.

‘Oh my god~’ Minseok coos, poking him, Baekhyun giggles, ‘you are so?? when did you get so?? Hmm?’

‘Soft?’ Baekhyun supplies, feeling all fluttery and very mushy. He rubs his cheek against Minseok’s, fakes one ugly pout—that is actually _not_ ugly because he’s _flawless_ , excuse you—and whines, ‘I’ve been trynna show it off to you, first thing.’

Minseok chuckles, kissing his bare shoulder, ‘is that so?’ Baekhyun snuggles more into his embrace.

‘And?’ his voice is so small, but he’s really beaming, ‘do you like it?’ he asks, worries his lower lip.

Minseok gives him a tight hug, nuzzles his neck, ‘I love it~’

 

Minseok loves it— _he loves the pudge!!_ —and lets Baekhyun know every time they spoon, there is at least one hand, sneaky and naughty, attached to his love handles like it belongs there—and yes, it does—spending more time kneading soap around his cute tummy, and—wiggles eyebrows—squeezing his thighs and his butt.

His boyfriend makes sure to voice it out too, how soft, how nice, how lovely, did he already say soft? He loves it because Baekhyun is beaming even more than he already does and is just so happy, it’s like he’s fallen more in love with himself. And that’s amazing. That’s just, so fucking amazing.

‘You are being too cheesy,’ Baekhyun is not safe even when it’s his turn to be the big spoon.

‘And you like my cheesiness, don’t you?’ Minseok caresses the thigh thrown over his hip, ‘I just love you so much.’

‘You just love my mochi roundness!!’

‘And you do too?? _Excuse—_ ’

Cheesy bickering ensues.

 

He also kisses his tum, oh, so much, especially when they are getting ready for some good nooky. Some nice frolicking. Great romping. Frisky times. Baekhyun wasn’t aware how praises and tum loving would get him going so fast— _it_ _'s very effective!!_ —have his chest swell with fluff and something else swell too— _I mean, that’s not too hard to get but, wiggles eyebrows_ —and Minseok is so, so attentive, makes sure to love and fondle and praise all of his roundness and he’s just. _Love_.        

Baekhyun in response makes sure he doesn’t skip any meal now and Minseok just. _Adores_.

 

Baekhyun lets out one tiny moan when Minseok moves his hips, impatient, ‘you were the one who said _wanna feel the cushionin’ better babe,_ ’ he mocks Baekhyun’s voice, ‘well? I’m waiting? _Crush me with those thigh_ —’

‘Um???? I did not!!’ He’s blushing, but starts to grind on him slowly anyway, and Minseok half giggles half moans. Baekhyun didn’t actually know Minseok would actually go for another dingle dangle after taking Baekhyun’s eager pounding in the shower. All for the pudge. But it actually does feel good, _so good_ , riding Minseok and not stabbing him with one bony ass. But soften the drops with a pair of Powerful. Round. Buttocks.

Amazing.

‘H-hey, don’t poke me when I’m- _yo-_ ’ he whines, Minseok is enjoying this too much. He gets a hold of his love handles and Baekhyun’s heart stutters at the sight of Minseok’s bright, loving eyes— _heart_ eyes. _Fuckity_ —‘oh my god, stop!! I’m trying to be sexy here?’

Minseok slaps his butt.

Frisky bickering ensues.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tiddies out.


End file.
